


How Good Scouts Keep Warm

by GabeWallis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy Scouts, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, No Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabeWallis/pseuds/GabeWallis
Summary: After years of hard work, twelve-year-old Matt finally gets chance to take a weekend trip alone with his Scoutmaster. He knows something special happens to the scouts lucky enough to be chosen, but he doesn't quite know what that is.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	How Good Scouts Keep Warm

Matt shifted around in the leather seat on his scout leader's car. It was heated, warming him right through to the bones. Outside, snow fell in a flurry. Once or twice, Matt was worried the car might skid and slide right off the mountains, but they were fine. It was a a 4x4 with extra grip and all kinds of fancy bells and whistles. Plus, Owen was a damn good driver. Owen was Matt's scout leader, and the two of them were on their way to his cabin in the mountains for a weekend retreat. Owen ran this every year, with an intense competition between the boys as to who would get to go. Every December, Owen's special boy (as he called them) returned with a strange kind of glow, and a reluctance to talk about anything that happened over their weekend away. Matt had _just_ missed out two years in a row, so he was over the moon with excitement when he finally won this year.  
  
“Like the view so far?” asked Owen, one hand on the steering wheel, the other resting on the back of Matt's seat.  
  
Matt nodded, eyes wide with excitement. They had snow in the city, sure, but it was never as pure as it was up here. “It's so white!” He turned to Owen. The man's brown eyes wrinkled in a kind smile. “Um, like, the snow back home turns to slush before I see it,” he added, trying not to sound stupid in front of his troop leader. Of course snow was white.  
  
“It's nice, isn't it? We must be the only people for miles around.” Owen put both hands on the steering wheel now. They were approaching their destination, and the roads were getting treacherous.  
  
Matt didn't respond for a few seconds. The thought of being alone with Owen for a whole weekend was almost more than he could take. If he was honest with himself, Owen was the main reason he kept coming back to Scouts. At twenty-three, he was over a decade older than Matt, and he was everything Matt wanted to be when he grew up. Kind, funny, compassionate... and muscular, handsome, and – though Matt only rarely admitted it to himself – sexy. “That's so cool,” he breathed. They sat in silence for the ten minutes it took them to finish the drive. Owen because he was so focused on the road, and Matt because he didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment.  
  
Finally, they arrived. Owen's cabin wasn't an official Scouts cabin; it was more of a small hunting retreat. From the outside, it didn't look like anything special, but Matt figured they wouldn't be spending too much time here after tonight. In the snow, it looked like something off a Christmas card. “It'll be a little cold at first,” warned Owen as he shut off the ignition and turned to Matt. “Your first job will be to get a fire going while I unpack. Got it?” He handed him a small key, and then opened the car door.  
  
“Yes, Sir!” squeaked Matt, jumping out of the car and hurrying to the cabin. In his haste, he fell a few times and almost dropped the key, but he made it. A little glance over his shoulder told him Owen hadn't seen, thank fuck. He'd spent the whole year trying to get the man to treat him like an equal, the last thing he wanted was to be seen playing in the snow like a little kid.  
  
The door opened, and Matt ran inside, bringing a little snow with him. He wasn't dressed for this. Owen had told him to wear whatever he wanted, so he'd settled on some comfortable blue jeans, a pair of sneakers, and a black sweater. The sweater was already covered in snowflakes, and he was pretty sure his socks were soaked through. Still, no reason to complain. Matt hit the light switch and looked around the cabin. It still looked small from the inside, but it was cozy rather than cramped. A fireplace took up most of one wall, with a small pile of wood next to it. Matt got down on his hands and knees to light it.  
  
He set about making a log cabin fire. Perfect for keeping warm in a log cabin, he thought with a smirk. He was just balancing the sticks when he felt a hand come down to rest on his ass. Matt gasped and fell forwards, knocking over the little pile of sticks. The touch felt really _really_ good, but there was no way Owen had done it on purpose. As he moved, though, Owen's hand followed him. It wasn't just a touch now, it was a squeeze. Owen patted his ass sometimes after he got a question right, or built a particularly good shelter, but this was different. Owen's fingers were lingering. Groping. His little cock stiffened up involuntarily. He knew it was wrong to enjoy this, but something inside of him burned with a desire for more. Hardly able to believe what was happening, Matt returned his attention to the sticks. “You got a light?” He tried to keep his voice steady, casual. Instead, he sounded like he'd just run a marathon.  
  
“Sure thing, kiddo.” Owen kneeled down next to him and rummaged around in his pocket for a lighter. He handed it to Matt and then returned his hand to his ass.  
  
Matt shivered, though his whole body felt on fire. Once could have been a mistake, but twice? That was deliberate. Owen liked him! Somewhere at the back of his brain, Matt knew that Scout leaders weren't supposed to do this to Scouts, but he pushed the thought away as he pushed his butt back. He felt like the men in the videos he secretly watched on his phone, wriggling his ass around as he worked. A few minutes later – during which Owen placed both hands on Matt's butt – they had a little fire going.  
  
“You feel cold,” mused Owen.  
  
Matt finally dared to turn to face the man. In the flickering light, his rugged face looked even more handsome than usual. “Nah, I feel-” he started, but then he realized what the man was getting at. “Yeah, actually,” he said, inching backwards towards him. “Can you help warm me up?”  
  
Owen chuckled and stood up. Matt's butt really did feel cold now Owen wasn't groping him anymore, but he stood as well and followed Owen to a comfortable-looking couch. It wasn't quite big enough for two people, but they just about fit when they snuggled together. “Did you fall in the snow, Matty?” asked Owen, a strong arm coming to rest over Matt's shoulders.  
  
Matt bristled. Nobody called him Matty anymore. “Uh, yeah.” He suddenly felt very small curled up against Owen's muscular body.  
  
“That won't do. Remember what to do when someone gets wet out in the field?” he asked. His hand moved to Matt's messy brown hair and started to run his fingers through it. Matt sighed. Nobody did this to him anymore either.  
  
“You...” he said, trying to think, but then it came to him. There was no way Owen really wanted to do that with him, right? They were indoors with a roaring fire, and a heated car just outside. “You take their clothes off,” Matt mumbled. He kicked his sneakers off and peeled off his damp socks, wondering if that would be enough.  
  
“That's right, Matty. I knew there was a reason I brought you.” Owen chuckled and moved his hand from Matt's head to his shoulder, brushing off some imaginary snow. “Let me help you with that. Stand to attention.”  
  
Matt sighed. He didn't want to move from this couch for the rest of the weekend. “Sure,” he said eventually. He stood up with his hands by his sides, facing Owen. The warmth from the fire felt good against his back.  
  
“That's a good boy, Matty.” Owen shifted so that he was sitting in the middle of the couch, hands running up and down Matt's body. “Let's get this off you, shall we?”  
  
Matt nodded as Owen lifted his sweater over his head. His shirt came right off with it, leaving him shirtless in front of the older man. Despite – or perhaps because – of the situation, he started to giggle.  
  
“Something funny?” asked Owen, already moving to unbuckle Matt's belt.  
  
“I feel colder now,” he said. It was true: goosebumps were running up and down his pale arms, and his nipples stuck out like tic tacs.  
  
“We can sort that out later. For now, the most important thing is making sure you don't get hypothermia.” Owen fumbled with Matt's belt for a few seconds, and then pushed his jeans down to his knees.  
  
Matt gulped. He'd been sporting a boner since Owen had first started playing with his butt. In his jeans, it hadn't really been noticeable. Now, in his tight blue Calvin Klein briefs, it was plain as day. The stretchy cotton tented outwards towards Owen as if to say “me too, pull me down too!”  
  
“Looks like you're still getting circulation here,” said Owen. He put his palm over the front of Matt's briefs, rubbing his boner gently.  
  
Matt gasped, hands springing from his sides to push Owen's hand away without thinking. He didn't want the man to stop – far from it – but being touched in such an intimate place felt wrong. He could feel the room heating up around him at the attention. It had been one thing to be shirtless, even to lose his pants – Owen had seen him in his undies before on camping trips – but having his boner played with so blatantly was...  
  
“Stay in position, Matty.” Owen moved his hand away, pushing Matt's jeans all the way down to the ground. “And let's get these wet jeans off.”  
  
“Yes, Sir.” Matt's breath was coming fast. His cheeks were burning now, and it had nothing to do with the fire. His jeans were perfectly dry, but he slid them off anyway. Being ordered around like this by his Scout leader was hotter than he could have imagined. He felt he was a particularly complicated knot Owen was inspecting.  
  
“Good boy.” Owen sat back, looking Matt up and down. “Cute undies.”  
  
Matt's heart skipped a beat at the compliment. “Thank you.” He stood still, fists clenched at his side with the effort of keeping them still. Owen caressed his tummy and thighs, the back of his hand brushing against Matt's boner every so often. “I'm, uh... I'm still cold, Sir.” His heart was in his throat as he spoke. The last thing he wanted was for Owen to tell him to get dressed. What he wanted was, well-  
  
“Come sit down.” Owen patted his lap. The man was spread out on the couch in a way that meant there was nowhere else for Matt to sit. Grinning with excitement, he sat down on the man's lap. His body was warm against Matt's skin, even through his clothes. Something was poking into Matt's butt. “Better?” came Owen's voice into Matt's ear, so low that it sent shivers all over the boy's body.  
  
“Yeah,” he said. With those two muscular arms wrapped around him, he felt cozier than he could ever remember feeling. Owen wasn't touching his boner anymore. Matt put a hand down and rubbed it gently, but Owen gripped both of his forearms in one large hand, holding him away.  
  
“Naughty boy,” he teased, his voice still a low whisper that made Matt's insides squirm. “You know what? That reminds me of another way we can warm you up.” He lifted Matt to his feet.  
  
“But-” Matt started. Had he misunderstood what was happening here? Had he done something wrong? His blush deepened. All of a sudden he felt incredibly foolish. There was no way someone as cool as Owen would want to do things like this with someone like Matt. He was skinny and weak, with a big round butt that the other kids relentlessly teased him for.  
  
“No buts.” Owen kept on manhandling him, lifting him back off of his feet and resting him over his lap on the couch. Face pressed into the armrest, Matt realized what was about to happen. “Do your parents spank you, Matty?”  
  
“No, Sir.” Matt wriggled around. His boner was pressing against Owen's crotch, which pressed back. He'd been wrong: he wasn't in trouble. Or, not really. This was all part of the game.  
  
“If they did, you'd know how warm and tingly it makes your butt feel.” He raised his hand and brought it down gently on Matt's behind.  
  
His whole body stiffened up at the blow, though it hadn't been hard. He did it again. This one was a little harder, and left a light sting. Owen rubbed Matt's butt where he'd just smacked, his free hand stroking the boy's hair. This was better than Matt had dared to hope. Owen gave him another smack, this one harder than either of the previous two. “Ow!” he gasped, but Owen's hand massaged most of the sting away.  
  
“Are you starting to warm up now, Matty?” asked Owen. The question came with two more smacks. These ones actually hurt.  
  
“Ow! Yeah, I think.” Matt wriggled his hips around. He wasn't trying to escape the blows, but he'd seen men do this in some of the videos he watched when his mom was asleep.  
  
“Good boy.” Owen picked up the pace, alternating cheeks. Matt felt weirdly relaxed as his scout leader spanked his butt. It was starting to really sting, but it wasn't unpleasant.  
  
“Thank you,” he gasped.  
  
“Now then, are you ready for your first real test of the weekend?” Owen stopped spanking. He rested his palm on Matt's burning butt, gripping it gently.  
  
Test? What was going to happen if he failed? Matt took a deep breath and lifted his butt, shaking it in time with Owen's groping. “Yeah!” he said with a bravado he didn't entirely feel.  
  
“That's a good boy, Matty. I knew there was a reason you were my favorite.” As he spoke, Owen's fingers hooked into the waistband of Matt's briefs and tugged them down. With his ass raised like it was, they came down easily. “And your butt is far prettier than Riley's.”  
  
Two hours ago Matt would have hated being called pretty, even by Owen. But now... “Thanks, Sir.” He continued to wriggle his ass from side to side. He opened his mouth again, but before he could speak the test started in earnest. Owen's palm came down on his butt over and over and over. It was beyond a pleasant warmth now. His ass felt like he'd sat in the fire, and the blows just kept coming. A wordless moan escaped his lips. “Aaaaarghh!” he sputtered.  
  
Owen paused. “Are you a brave little scout, Matty?” he asked. He rubbed Matt's butt, but it did nothing to ease the pain.  
  
“Yes, Sir!” he said instantly. He would do anything to impress Owen.  
  
“That's right. Prove you can take this, and we can have some real fun.” With that, he continued raining blows down on Matt's ass. This time he kept quiet, gritting his teeth against the onslaught. The sounds echoed around the cabin. He started to really cry out now, tears forming in his eyes. He still just about had enough of his wits about him to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
“Argh!” he exclaimed. The men on the videos he watched could take so much more than this, from whips and paddles and all sorts of scary looking things. Would Owen think less of him for getting so hurt just from his hand?  
  
Five hours later – or, so it felt – he was done. Owen rubbed his butt better, his other hand running up and down his back. He didn't speak as he did.  
  
“Did... did I pass, Sir?” asked Matt eventually. The thought of disappointing Owen after he'd brought him all the way out there hurt even worse than the spanking had.  
  
Owen didn't respond immediately, still massaging Matt. His heart sank: he'd failed. He was going to be sent home before the first night had even started. Finally, after the pain in Matt's ass had settled into a pleasant warmth, he answered. “With flying colors, little guy, just like I knew you would. Good job, I'm proud of you.”  
  
Matt breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” he squeaked. Now the test was over, he turned around to look at his ass, which had turned an angry red. It looked a whole lot worse than it felt, which filled Matt with a strange sense of pride. He grinned and flopped down over Owen's lap, enjoying the feel of his hands all over him.  
  
“Now get those undies all the way off. I think it's time we worked on our knots, don't you?”


End file.
